


Slippery When Wet

by FishEyenoMiko



Series: Baker-Street [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John shows his appreciation for Sherlock's athletic body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery When Wet

John walked into the natatorium, sitting on the bleachers and watching the swim team practice. One them was his boyfriend, Sherlock Holmes, who had taken to swimming surprisingly well. At first he'd been adverse to the idea of getting involved in sport, but with swimming he didn’t have to deal with the usual team dynamics and he could practice it easily enough in his pool at home.

Sherlock was out of the pool at the moment. John enjoyed the view; his lover's tall, lean form in nothing but a Speedo. Even though John had seen him naked on many occasions, seeing him like this had its charms, too; the spandex lovingly hugging his arse and gently cupping his balls.

Coach Bell turned to Sherlock. "Think you can manage twenty laps, Holmes?"

"I can manage more than that," Sherlock replied.

The coach smiled. "Let's see, then."

This was the way it worked with them; the coach never told Sherlock how many laps to swim, he asked him how many he thought _could_ swim. This way, Sherlock didn't feel like he was being told what to do, but was accepting a challenge. 

Smirking, Sherlock stepped up on the block and got into position. Coach Bell blew his whistle and Sherlock dove into the pool.

John smiled as he watched Sherlock's long, graceful form cut through the water. His legs kicked and his arms swung; no movement was superfluous, not a moment was wasted as Sherlock swam lap after lap. Every few laps, he switched his stroke. John wasn’t sure whether he was practicing, or showing off, or perhaps both.

When Sherlock had reached twenty-two laps, Coach Bell blew his whistle. Sherlock swam over to the ladder and climbed out of the pool. He stretched his arms and legs, shaking the energy out. He was breathing heavily and was clearly fatigued. Despite all this, he was grinning like a kid at Christmas as he started toweling off.

"Told you I could do more than twenty," he said.

Coach Bell smiled. "So you did. Good job, Holmes. Go take a breather, why don’t you?"

 

Still stretching and working his tired muscles Sherlock sat next to John. Smiling, John scooted over and kissed his wet boyfriend.

"Hmmm..."

"What?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm starting to like the smell of chlorine."

Sherlock laughed and kissed him again.

"Let's get out of here," John whispered. 

"But John, I really shouldn't skip practice." 

"Oh, look at you being all responsible," John teased gently. "Don’t worry, I'll make sure you work on your stroke... and breath control..."

Sherlock smiled. Looking over at the pool, he saw that Coach Bell was focusing on one of the swimmers. Sherlock nodded toward the locker room, and he and John headed in that direction.

 

John stared unabashedly as Sherlock took a quick shower. He looked at the other boy's body, turned from thin when John first met him to wiry from the exercise he'd been doing lately. He didn't look any bigger really, but he had more definition now. He had also taken to shaving his body to reduce drag in the water. Still, he wasn't completely changed. Since both the school pool and the one at Sherlock's house were indoors, he was still wonderfully pale.

He got out Sherlock's shirt and trousers as the boy dried himself. As soon as Sherlock was dressed, he and John slipped out the exterior locker room door.

Murdoch was waiting near the car, and opened the back door for the boys. They climbed in, and no sooner did Murdoch close the door then John was on Sherlock, kissing and fondling him. He tangled his fingers in Sherlock's long, curly wet hair. Sherlock fell back on the seat, letting himself be ravished.

Sherlock pulled off John's shirt, and reached down to grope John's arse. "John..."

"Sherlock," John moaned. Then, remembering where they were, he sat up. "Sherlock..." he looked toward the driver's seat. There was a dark partition between the front and back seats, but it was far from sound-proof.

"Oh, relax John. Murdoch's the definition of discretion. Let's give him a thrill."

John gaped at his lover. Sherlock smiled and pulled John down, kissing him. Smiling, John scooted back, pulling Sherlock into a sitting position. He quickly began working on the buttons on Sherlock's shirt. As they did this, John could swear Murdoch had intentionally slowed down to make things easier for them.

"Um, this is going to be a bit tight," said John, as Sherlock unzipped his trousers.

"Don’t worry, if you use enough lubricant, it'll go in fine."

John gave Sherlock a withering look. Sherlock just grinned.

Between the two of them they managed to wiggle out of their trousers and underwear. The effort seemed to wear out the already tired Sherlock. 

"I think you might have over-done it a bit today," John said, rubbing Sherlock's arms in a matter with was both helpful and sensual. 

"I'll recover," Sherlock replied.

John gently pushed Sherlock back down onto the car seat. 

"Just relax and let me do the work," John said, reaching down and getting a condom and small tube of lube out of his wallet. Sherlock seemed fine with this, relaxing and letting one of his legs fall off the seat.

"Oh, no," John said, picking it back up, "I want to ride you."

"All right," said Sherlock, moving over so John could straddle him. He rested his hands on John's hips.

John reached down and ran his hands over Sherlock's chest and arms. It had taken John awhile to get use to his lover's shaven body, but now he really liked the feel of Sherlock's soft, smooth skin. And Sherlock's more muscular form was definitely a fair trade-off.

"Hmm... I'm so glad you went out for swimming," John said with admiration. "You have these nice little muscles now..."

"I thought you said you liked me skinny?"

"I did, but I like you like this, too..."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. John laughed and leaned down to kiss him. Reaching down, ran his hands over Sherlock's groin, feeling short coarse hairs.

"You're getting bristly," he teased.

"Yeah, I need to shave..."

"If you can wait a bit, I'll do it for you on Friday."

Sherlock smiled. "I'll consider it."

"Okay," said John. Then, smiling, he began stroking Sherlock's cock.

"Hmmm... nice," said Sherlock, resting his hand over John's, so they were both masturbating him.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Sherlock sighed happily.

John opened the condom and slid it over Sherlock's erection. Then he added some lube, applying it slowly, partially stroking Sherlock as he did.

"John... John, either stop doing that or hurry up and get on..."

"Sorry," said John. He moved to get up on his knees, swaying with the movement of the car. Sherlock grabbed his hips, holding him steady as he reached back and fingered himself. Finally prepared, he scooted forward and slid slowly onto Sherlock's cock.

"Oh, John," Sherlock moaned, loving the feeling of being immersed on John's tight, hot arse.

John began riding Sherlock's cock, moaning in pleasure as his prostate was hit again and again. As he did this, he reached down and started jerking himself off. Sherlock let go of John with one hand and moved to join him, but John shook his head.

"Let me," said John. "It's better if you hold me up... I'm a little unstable."

"That makes two of us."

"Because of the _car_ , you prat."

Sherlock laughed. He continued holding John steady as the other boy did the work of getting them both off. 

Sherlock moaned deeply as he came. He then went limp; he was now completely exhausted.

John came a seconds after Sherlock. He then fell forward onto Sherlock, not even caring about the sticky mess on he'd made on his lover's stomach. 

"I must say," said Sherlock, "As much as I enjoy swimming, this is a much more enjoyable type of workout."


End file.
